


Grzmiące serca

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus i Harry mają odmienną opinię na temat burzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grzmiące serca

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thundering Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553699) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.  
> NIEBETOWANE

— Nie lubisz deszczu? — zapytał Harry tęsknym głosem, klęcząc przy wezgłowiu ich łóżka, aby móc wyglądać przez okno. — Jest tak spokojnie.  
Severus prychnął.  
— Nie nazwałbym burzy tak głośnej, że mogłaby zagłuszyć ryk smoka, spokojną.  
— Naprawdę tak myślisz? — powiedział Harry, dołączając do kochanka pod kołdrą. — A ja kocham wieczorna burzę. Stały szmer deszczu i odległe dudnienie grzmotu... Działa lepiej niż wywar Żywej Śmierci.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz spokojnie spać — wymamrotał Severus. — Wszystko o czym myślę to kałuża wielkości Loch Lomond w gościnnej sypialni. Nie wiem dlaczego przeciek jest odporny na magię. Powinniśmy zamówić łamacza zaklęć, aby to sprawdził.  
— Może jak ulewa się zmniejszy, moglibyśmy pójść na spacer — ciągnął Harry, najwyraźniej nieświadom tego co mówił Severus. — Rześki zapach deszczu...  
— Błoto, grzęzawiska.  
— ...my dwaj trzymający się za ręce — kontynuował Harry, biorąc dłoń Severusa i splatając razem ich palce — przemykający miedzy kroplami deszczu...  
— Osuwiska — wymamrotał Severus, wciągając Harry'ego na siebie.  
— ...całujący się, podczas gdy deszcz przemacza nam ubranie.  
Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim któryś odezwał się ponownie.  
— W hipotermii — wyszeptał Severus łamiącym się głosem.  
— Cali mokrzy — zgodził się Harry; jego dłonie błądziły po ciele Severusa podążając w dół. — Szaty oblepiające nasze ciała.  
— Powodzie, błyskawice.  
— Widoczny kontur twojego twardego członka... — Harry delikatnie ścisnął penisa Severusa, który był już prawdę mówiąc dość twardy i stwardniał jeszcze bardziej pod jego dotykiem. — ...przez przesiąkniętą deszczem szatę.  
— Mokrzy i śli... śliscy.  
— Ha! — Uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry; jego twarz rozpromieniła się zwycięstwem. — Wygrałem!  
— Ślizgający się! — poprawił szybko Severus. — Ślizgający się w błocie, skręcający kostkę...  
— Za późno — zaprotestował Harry i przycisnął usta do blizn na szyi Severusa, po czym zaczął schodzić niżej. — Wiedziałem, że cię pokonam.  
— Tylko ty mógłbyś zrobić z deszczu wyzwanie — powiedział Severus, dumny, że wyginając się pod dotykiem Harry'ego był wstanie wyartykułować zdanie.  
— Tylko ty mogłeś stawić czoła temu wyzwaniu — odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając chytrze — i wygląda na to, że ciągle stawiasz...  
— Trywialne — skwitował Severus.  
— Ale prawdziwe.  
Severus miał rzucić kolejna ripostę, ale poczuł, że jego usta są raczej zajęte namiętnym pocałunkiem. Poddając się nieuniknionemu, przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej i szarpnął jego spodnie od piżamy. W tej samej chwili groźny grzmot rozbrzmiał w całym domu. Harry sapnął i pogłębił pocałunek. Serce Harry'ego dudniło przy jego piersi jak burza na zewnątrz. Severus westchnął, rozkoszując się uczuciem wtulonego w jego ramiona kochanka.  
Mimo wszystko, być może jest coś do powiedzenia o deszczu.

 

;-)


End file.
